


Losing

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they wanted more?<br/>(Originally published 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing

Hotch and Emily were on their way home from her doctor's appointment.

With his hands tight on the steering wheel and the rain pounding lightly against the windshield, he turned to his wife, who was looking out the window, her head resting on the seat, her hands fiddling in her lap.

"Em, you ok?"

She slowly turned her head and gave him a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He briefly looked back at the road, and turned onto their street. "Are you sure honey? You don't look ok."

Emily sighed and laid her hand on his closest to hers. "I'm ok."

A couple minutes later, they were inside their new home. They had moved their a couple of months ago and finally, everything was set.

Hotch was washing the dishes from their lunch while Emily was in the living room. Jack had gone to bed with the sitter while they were gone, so there was no excitement going on at the moment.

"Em," he called while wiping his hands on a dish rag. "We didn't eat anything for dinner yet, but I really couldn't care less. What do you want to eat, babe?"

When there was no answer, he walked to the doorway of the connected kitchen and living room.

"Emily?"

His eyes softened at the sight.

Emily was sitting on the couch, her elbows on her bare knees and her face buried in her hands. Her dark hair framed her pale face and red eyes as she looked up at him. She tried for a small smile to grace her lips, but it came out as a grimace and a sob.

Hotch walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. He slowly rubbed circles on her back until she looked back at him. She gave grim a sad smile and they wrapped their arms around each other. Emily laid her head on her husband's shoulder and sobbed into the crook of his neck.

They had tried for a baby, and even tough conceived, they lost.


End file.
